


THE Millennium Falcon

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [62]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Don't want to spoil anything, F/M, Post Movie, TLJ Spoilers, The Last Jedi - Freeform, i may come back and tag this more later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 62 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Finn and Rose with the prompt: It can wait until tomorrow.





	THE Millennium Falcon

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place post movie so vague spoilers. if you haven't seen it you have been warned don't get mad at me if anything is spoiled. if you decide to write some cute finn/rose please tell me i'd love to read it!

Rose woke up, something that she had not been sure she would have done when she closed her eyes last. As her eyes opened a hand absently moved to feel for her necklace. Her next thought was Finn as she wondered if he was okay. From what she knew Finn was someone who would have turned right around to do something else stupid.

She turned her head quickly and luckily the first thing her eyes fell on him. Finn was sitting there dozing off as he waited for Rose to wake up.

Rose lit up, “Finn! You’re okay!”

Finn woke right up when he heard her voice and he saw her. “Rose! Rose you’re okay!” He quickly got up and made his way over to Rose. Careful hands moved to ghost over her body looking for wounds and anything else that would worry him.

Rose lets out a laugh and moves to take his hands in hers. “I am okay I promise. I actually feel great I have no idea how but I just feel amazing.”

Finn smiles at her and gently squeezes her hands. “Are you really okay or are you just saying that to make me feel better?”

“There’s no need to worry about that kind of stuff- it can wait until tomorrow.” Rose tells him, moving to kiss his knuckles. “We do have some very important things to talk about though.”

“Is that so?” Finn asks with a raised brow. He takes one hand from her grasp to pull a chair over to her side. He then sits down, keeping a grip on one of her hands as he does. “What do we have to talk about.”

“Uh first off where are we?” Rose asks.

“The Millennium Falcon.” Finn tells her.

Rose’s eyes go wide and her jaw hangs open before she looks around. “THE Millenium Falcon?! LIke Han Solo- Han Solo’s ship? Oh my gosh how did we end up here? Who all is here? Did you end up getting the canon down or what?” She gushes, question after question coming out as the excitement bubbles through her. They had made it out somehow and she had to know everything she had missed.

“Woah hold on there- that is a lot of questions at once and all of those questions call for long answers.” Finn tells her as he tries to think of answers. “Which one would you like to start with?”

Rose ponders for a moment, her thumb absently tracing across Finn’s knuckle as she thinks. “I think that we should start with how we got here.”

Finn nods, “Oh I was hoping you would as for that one because it’s a pretty good story. Get comfortable though because it will take a bit of extra explaining.”


End file.
